fanchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nereus' Story
I sat fishing in the great heat. The group of young children had left, after I had told them the story of Sieghart. As I day-dreamed I noticed a boat floating by, in which a young, formally dressed girl sat. Here hair was a fair auburn with at small bow a the back, here eyes a pinky brown that glistened in the sun. I felt hypnotised as she looked at me, smiling and waving. I waved back before a much older man who shared her hair colour turned her away, he was dressed in a Count's suit as he glared at me, I knew who he was, he was the mayor. That young lady was the daughter of the Mayor? As the Mayor turned away, she glanced back quickly with smile, I grinned back as she went out of sight. I sighed and blushed. I was in love. -- The coming few years my life was as boring as usual, fishing for Pike, telling stories to flocking children. The small group of 5 that I first met had spoke of me back in town, the group multiplying by 2 every now and then. 7 years of this, I had became globally known, Bermisiahians and Xenians had travelled far to hear stories from he "Rivers Son" as the children named me, for I knew nothing of my parents. One day, as I sat fishing, I heard the creaking of the worn wooden dock, I turned to meet a familiar face, I couldn't pin point who it was before I saw her eyes. It was the mayors daughter. "Good morning Mr. Son" her heavenly voice massaged my ears, I couldn't speak. "That is your name, is it not? Rivers Son?" She questioned, I struggled to reply. "N-no, no my lady. My name is Nereus Erenfried, reffered to as the... The Rivers Son." She giggled, I blushed, lowering my hat over my eyes, kicking a pebble. "But... You can call me that." I glanced upwards to see her lowering her head in a respectful manner. "It is a honour to speak to you, Mr Erenfried. I am yet to introduce myself..." I looked up at her, eyes locking. "I am Shannon Falcington, Daughter of Nohansen Falcington, Mayor of these lands." I felted I was about to drift off with the combination of her beauty and voice. There was an awkward silence, as we stood. "May, I sit with you, Mr Erenfried?" I didn't notice until a second later, I was to deep in thought. "Um... Of course, my lady." She giggled, walking towards me. "I'm sorry if this troubles you, but may you refer to me as Shannon? I feel like a tyrant when people call me formalities." I grinned, coming back to my senses. "Of course Shannon." -- We sat at the edge of the dock, looking into the sunset. We had been for an hour now, barely a word escaping us. She suddenly fell on my shoulder, appearing sound asleep. She looked so innocent, smiling as she breathed softly, I blushed, stroking her hair. She opened her eyes a few seconds later, I didn't notice until she giggled. "You're so caring..." I glanced back at her, she was barely a few centimetres away from me, moving closer every second. She closed her eyes. "And gentle..." she blushed. She then kissed me. It was a perfect scene, the glow of the sun, the sound of the ocean.